memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Automobile
Automobile is a type of self-propelled vehicle designed for land-based travel, and were in common usage on the planet Earth during the 20th, 21st and early 22nd centuries. Automobiles typically have four wheels, an internal-combustion engine, and are commonly used for the transportation of people, goods and materials. On Earth, this design predated the hovercar. (VOY: "The 37's") Examples of these vehicles include, most commonly, cars, but also encompass jeeps, trucks, vans, and buses. Types of Automobiles Cars A car is a type of general purpose automobile typically used by family households in everyday situations. Jimmy was killed in 1953 for attempting to break into a car with a crow bar. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") While visiting Earth in 1986, James Kirk was nearly hit by a taxi cab. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) During the 2140s, Charles Tucker III used to drive his car out to Chatkin Point and park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. He later compared the size of his first car to that of a Retellian escape pod. (ENT: "Precious Cargo") In 2268, the inhabitants of planet 892-IV advertised a brand of car called the Jupiter 8. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") The same year, the Iotians of Sigma Iotia II, were driving cars identical to those driven in the United States of America on Earth, in the 1920s. (TOS: "A Piece of the Action") Additional References * TOS: "Assignment: Earth" * TNG: ** "A Matter of Time" ** "Emergence" * DS9: ** "Past Tense, Part II" ** "A Simple Investigation" * VOY: ** "Lifesigns" ** "Vis á Vis" Jeeps A jeep is a powerful, but small, type of general-purpose automobile originally built for and used by the US Army during World War II. They would eventually be designed for civilian use. General Rex Denning travelled around the Army base that he was stationed at in 1947 in a jeep. (DS9: "Little Green Men") Maury Ginsberg owned a jeep in 1969, which he used to travel to Woodstock. (VOY: "Death Wish") Trucks )]] )]] A truck is a large, powerful, type of general-purpose automobile built for carrying heavy loads. Typically they have a forward cab and engine compartment with a rear open box or cargo box used for carrying loads. Even larger, more specialized trucks, known as semi-trucks or tractor trailers, are designed for towing significantly larger loads. Edith Keeler was killed in 1930, when she was hit by a truck while crossing the street. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") Gillian Taylor owned a pick-up truck, which she used to travel to and from work in. She also used it to pick-up Kirk and Spock as they walked from the Cetacean Institute to Golden Gate Park in 1986. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Additional References * ENT: "Carpenter Street" * VOY: ** "The 37's" ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Future's End, Part II" Vans Vans are a type of covered truck, typically designed for carring lighter, overall, loads. Benny Russell was trasported to the hospital aboard a type of van, known as an ambulance. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") In 1996, Rain Robinson owned a van, which was temporarily hi-jacked by Tom Paris and Tuvok. ("Future's End, Part I & Part II" Additional References * DS9: "Past Tense, Part II" Buses Buses are a type of large automobile especially designed for the transport of passengers over a designated route. While visiting Earth in 1986, Kirk and Spock travelled across the Golden Gate Bridge to the Cetacean Institute aboard a bus. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) External Links ** (Car) ** ** ** **